The prior art in the field of tents and temporary shelters yields a variety of tent frame assemblies suitable for use in widely different situations. The circumstances of intended use largely determine the structural features to be included in or eliminated from the tent design. For example, tents employed by backpackers should be of simple construction, preferably having lightweight components which may be connected without the need for tools or complicated hardware. Representative disclosures of this type of portable frame assembly include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,757,677 to B. L. Denn; 3,625,235 to P. Gorgichuk and 4,077,417 to A. E. Beavers.
In contrast to the foregoing, tents to be used at carnivals or exhibitions are exposed to greater stresses over a longer period of time, but must nonetheless provide a stable shelter over a large area. Accordingly, frames for these tents generally feature heavier rigid struts or post members linked together by reinforced connecting means, such as, brackets or clamps secured with bolts or pins. Examples of these sturdier assemblies include the prefabricated enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,180 to E. H. Sims et al as well as a corner connector for tent frames described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,327 to J. J. Daus, Jr. et al. In the past, the assembly procedure for larger structures has been complicated and time-consuming, usually requiring the use of wrenches, screwdrivers, mallets and the like. This disadvantage is reduced somewhat in frame arrangements provided with hand or thumbscrew connector means which eliminate the need for tools as in the tent frames referred to earlier. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,144,747 to J. Q. Adams; 2,874,708 to J. J. Daus, Jr.; and 3,896,831 to B. L. Feldman et al teach variations of this approach. Although such simplified connecting devices represent improvements in the art, they do not offer significant time savings; each screw must be individually tightened during initial assembly, then retightened to insure stability. It is a further drawback that the small screws or nuts may become detached from the connector brackets and easily lost.
To date, there remains a need for a frame assembly which combines the advantages of both lightweight and heavier tents of the prior art: a simple design having relatively few components of extremely durable construction, and easily operated connector means enabling rapid assembly into a spacious stable tent without the need for tools of any kind. Tents so designed would have application in a wide variety of situations, such as, at fairs, receptions, displays and virtually any outdoor or indoor event requiring temporary shelters which can be easily set up and dismantled.